


French Fries and a Strawberry Milkshake

by novemberjuliet



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Season 11, hungry Scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:11:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Set somewhere in Season 11





	French Fries and a Strawberry Milkshake

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr: https://novemberjuliet22.tumblr.com/post/174010880001/french-fries-and-a-strawberry-milkshake

It’s a beautiful Sunday afternoon and they’re at the diner taking a break after their jog at the nearby park.

“Scully, you wanna eat something?” Mulder asks her after he finished playing another round of Wordscapes in his phone.

“Hmmm, what?” She asks distractedly. Mulder peers over her shoulder and finds her sorting out pictures in her phone gallery.

“Do you wanna eat? He asks again, this time waving for a waitress for a menu.

“Nah, I’m not hungry. You go ahead and order something if you want.” she says, nodding her head towards the menu the waitress handed to him.

Mulder shrugs and scans the menu. He glances at her briefly, only to catch her eye and she raises her right eyebrow at him. She says she’s not hungry, but he knows she’ll just sneak and steal his food anyway, so he calls the waitress back and orders a meal, large in size of course. He then quietly adds an extra large fries and a strawberry milkshake for Scully.

“Hey, Sculls, what do you think of puppies?” Mulder casually asks.

Scully stops scrolling on her phone and ponders for a moment, “Hmm, I think they’re adorable. Why?”

“Just asking.” Mulder tells her. She looks at him suspiciously and goes back to her phone.

Her mouth waters as the smell of food wafted in the air when the waitress placed Mulder’s orders on the table. She secretly hopes the extra fries and strawberry milkshake was hers.

Mulder tries not to notice how Scully salivates as she stares at food, he starts to eat and invites her to do so, but surprisingly so, she declines. He waits and waits until…

“Mulder,” she sighs, “Is that mine?” she asks pointing at the milkshake. He smirks and moves the milkshake in front of her. She happily takes a big sip of the drink and sighs contently and expresses how good it was.

Minutes later, Mulder has finished his burger and is eating his fries when a hand, way smaller than his sneaks into his plate and takes a small handful of fries. He stares at the hand for a moment and then to Scully who was munching happily while staring at her phone. He moves his plate to the side slowly and Scully’s hand searches for the plate and Mulder grabs it and kisses the back of her hand.

Scully gives him a look that says ‘ _Give me back the fries.”_ He chuckles and moves the plate of extra fries to her instead. She reaches for it and he playfully pulls it back.

“Hey!” she exclaims.

“I thought you weren’t hungry.” he teases.

“Well, I am now.” she huffs, but beams when Mulder moves the plate back. “Thank you.” she tells him and presses a kiss on his lips. He tasted the salt and tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls back and replaces her lips with a piece of fry that he happily ate.

They were being cheesy, but they didn’t care. And they didn’t leave the diner until Scully finished her fries and ordered a Banana Split.


End file.
